riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Cathedral's Farewell
Cathedral's Farewell is a string of shows throughout 2011 and the spring of 2012 that served as a "farewell world tour" for Coventry doom metal band Cathedral. Announcing their retirement from the scene that February the band would play around the world one last time for their fans, culminating in a farewell show on 3 December 2011. Background On 6 February 2011, Cathedral would announce their plans to tour the world one last time and disband, with previously announced dates in Japan and Maryland Deathfest.Blabbermouth Accessed 2 July 2018 However before these string of shows, longtime bassist Leo Smee would depart from the group. Scott Carlson (Repulsion, Death) would take over for these final shows, his first performances with the band since 1994. From that point the band would play in the likes of Japan, Maryland, Brazil and many more places building up to the finale. However, a planned appearance at Germany's Hammer of Doom festival would be canceled due to "the use of animal blood as part of the stage show of one of the other bands on the bill. We do not condone nor endorse this type of activity, and in fact we are very much opposed to it.".BlebbermouthAccessed 2 July 2018 During the shows it would be announced that after the shows were finished the band would begin work on a final album, initially set for a 2012 release (Ultimately, The Last Spire saw it's release on 29 April 2013).Blabbermouth The band's final official show would later be announced for 3 December at the HMV Forum in Kentish Town, London, England with Gentlemans Pistols, Cressida and Grand Magus. Despite this billed final show, the band would participate in a seven-date tour of Australia as part of the Soundwave Festival, with a handful of side dates alongside Turisas and Paradise Lost.Cathedral Forum Dates * 19 April 2011 - Club Quattro, Shinsaibashi, Japan * 20 April 2011 - Club Quattro, Shibuya, Japan * 26 May 2011 - Sonar, Baltimore, Maryland, USA (Maryland Deathfest) * 23 June 2011 - Fazenda Estrela, Varginha, Brazil (Roça'n Roll) * 24 June 2011 - Manifesto Bar, São Paulo, Brazil * 12 August 2011 - Vojenská pevnost Josefov, Jaromer, Czech Republic (Brutal Assault XVI) * 13 August 2011 - Club Teatria, Oulu, Finland (Jalometalli) * 30 September 2011 - Block33, Thessaloníki, Greece * 1 October 2011 - Gagarin 205, Athens, Greece * 28/29 October 2011 - Posthalle, Würzburg, Germany) (Hammer of Doom Festival; Cathedral dropped off) * 20 November 2011 - Nouveau Casino, Paris, France * 3 December 2011 - HMV Forum, Kentish Town, London England (The Farewell Show; with Gentlemans Pistols, Grand Magus Cressida; Comus intended but dropped off.) * 25 February 2012 - RNA Showgrounds, Brisbane, Australia (Soundwave Festival) * 26 February 2012 - Olympic Park, Sydney, Australia (Soundwave Festival) * 29 February 2012 - The Factory Theatre, Sydney, Australia (With Paradise Lost, Turisas) * 1 March 2012 - The Esplanade Hotel, Melbourne, Australia (With Paradise Lost, Turisas) * 2 March 2012 - Royal Melbourne Showgrounds, Melbourne, Australia (Soundwave Festival) * 3 March 2012 - Bonython Park, Adelaide, Australia (Soundwave Festival) * 5 March 2012 - Claremont Showgrounds, Perth, Australia (Soundwave Festival) Lineup *'Lee Dorrian' - Vocals *'Gaz Jennings' - Guitar *'Scott Carlson' - Bass *'Brian Dixon' - Drums *'David "Munch" Moore' - Keyboards Songs Performed NOTE: The songs chosen were depending on time alotted and on the respective dates. This is a list of all of the known songs performed throughout. *Funeral of Dreams *Enter The Worms *North Berwick Witch Trials *Midnight Mountain *Cosmic Funeral *Carnival Bizarre *Night of The Seagulls *Ebony Tears *The Casket Chasers *Corpsecycle *Upon Azrael's Wings *Utopian Blaster *Ride *Vampire Sun *Hopkins (The Witchfinder General) External Links *Forum post on the Japan and Brazil shows *Forum post on the Australia Tour *Forum post on the farewell show *Cathedral drops off Hammer of Doom *Lee Dorrian Interview *Final Album Announcement *Final Album Article *Cathedral Announces Plans to Disband References Category:Event Category:Tour Category:Cathedral Category:Lee Dorrian Category:Rise Above Records Category:Brian Dixon Category:Gaz Jennings Category:Scott Carlson Category:Doom Metal Category:Psychedelic Rock